


Before Dawn

by Misanagi



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin and Sano have a talk before the battle with Shishio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raletha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raletha/gifts).



> Thanks a lot to Anne for the beta.

It was late at night. The Aoya was silent while people rested for the night. Kenshin, however, was leaning on the outside wall, staring at the road ahead, illuminated slightly by the moonlight. He could hear Shiro walking softly on the roof, keeping an eye on things. Kenshin knew they were safe. Shishio's men wouldn't attack, at least not tonight. Tomorrow, however...

His right hand instinctively moved to his side, his fingers trailing the sheath of his sword. After so many years, it was still comforting to know that his weapon was there if he needed it. His grip tightened when he sensed someone coming up behind him. He waited until the steps were closer and then, in a quick move, he unsheathed the sword and turned around, cutting the air with the speed of his weapon. "Your reflexes are sharper," Kenshin said, giving Sanosuke a sincere smile.

"Are you crazy?" Sanosuke was standing a few steps away from Kenshin, his eyes wide and trained on the sword Kenshin was putting away.

Kenshin turned to look at the darkened road again. "I knew you would dodge."

Sanosuke moved beside him, leaning on the wall and crossing his ankles in a relaxed posture. "Aren't you supposed to be resting? We have this fight to save the future of Japan thing tomorrow."

"I know." Kenshin kept his eyes ahead. There was a single lighting bug flying over the bushes.

"You think we'll win?" There was uncertainty in Sanosuke's voice, something Kenshin didn't hear too often. Overconfidence was one of Sano's most distinctive traits. It seemed that the journey to Kyoto had sharpened more than his fighting skills.

"I don't know," replied Kenshin, letting some of his own uncertainty show. "But I'll die trying."

There was a short silence.

"Don't be so ready to give up your life, Kenshin." Sanosuke stepped in front of him, blocking the view of the path. "You are needed alive."

Kenshin knew that. It had been a long road, but at the end he had understood it. He had been alone for too long, feeling nothing but a sense of duty, without any ties to anyone. After seeing and causing so much death, his life had stopped being important, if it had ever been. However, now he knew the value of his own life, and it was that knowledge what allowed him to learn the technique that might defeat Shishio, and hopefully keep Kenshin alive.

"You are needed alive too, Sano." Kenshin raised his head slightly to look at Sanosuke directly.

Sanosuke opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, giving Kenshin a sad smile instead. "Maybe we'll win," he added after a moment.

Kenshin returned the smile. "Yes, maybe." He turned and started to walk towards the Aoya.

Sano walked beside him, silently.


End file.
